Black Betty
by Eve Random
Summary: Alex must attend a business dinner, but Piper needs to be convinced it's worth her while...


**Alex must attend a business dinner, but Piper needs to be convinced it's worth her while...  
**

**OITNB ficlet**

* * *

**Part One**

Alex glanced at the mirror again, her jet black eyeliner, mascara, and pompadour still perfectly in place, providing sharp contrast to her porcelain skin. From her blocky rimmed glasses, to her knee length pencil skirt, and the suede heels sitting at the foot of the bed, she was dressed in black from head to toe. Blue grey eyes, vampy red lips, electric blue ombre tips of her hair, the vibrant red and green tattoo on her arm, and the thin threads of gold that snaked through her black blouse ending in tiny floral flourishes, were the only color she wore.

"Pipes!" she called eyeing the reflection of the bathroom door behind her. She could see Piper standing in front of the bathroom mirror, still dressed only in a towel. She plopped on the edge of the bed and reached for a book on Piper's nightstand, absently flipping the pages. "We're already going to be an hour late. Do you think you could step on it? A little? A smidge?"

Piper's fair blonde head ducked out from the bathroom. "But you want me to look cute don't you?" She smiled at Alex, her blue eyes sparkling mischievously. "Besides, they're your boring friends," she said as she stepped back to the bathroom mirror and continued to brush powder across her cheekbones. "They hardly acknowledge my presence much less make me feel welcome. There's really no incentive for me to hurry to get there."

Alex dropped the book on the bed and padded into the bathroom. She paused, leaning against the door jamb, for a moment to admire the view. Sliding her glasses atop her head, careful not to disrupt her hair, she fitted her body to Piper's from behind, nuzzling her neck with her nose. "Is it that bad?" she asked, her eyes closed, inhaling the scent of Piper's freshly washed hair and skin.

Piper stopped stroking the makeup brush across her cheeks and looked at Alex's reflection. "It is. You've been so busy. And when you're not hunched over that computer or on the phone, I just want to spend time with you…just you."

"I know, things have just been crazy…I just need to get through this next week and…" Alex stopped, the look on Piper's face suggested she'd heard these words too many times before. Alex slipped a hand between the folds of Piper's towel, her cool hand instinctively finding warm flesh. She leveled her ice blue gaze at Piper's reflection in the mirror. "A deal? You move your ass so we can get there, make an appearance and get back here as fast as possible, and I will make it well worth your while. " Alex's hand squeezed Piper's breast firmly. "Yes?"

Piper felt Alex's words fall on her shoulders in hot puffs of air. She leaned back into Alex, enjoying the warmth of her against her back. "Yes." A smile crept across her face. Alex smiled and started to remove her hand. "Yes, but…"

Alex paused raising an eyebrow. "But? There's a but?"

"Yes," Piper's eyes danced, "but… gimme a sample first."

Alex smirked and chuckled.

"You always let your clients taste a little before they agree to the deal." Piper smiled at Alex in the mirror proud of imitating the business transactions she'd witnessed from corners of dark rooms and alleyways.

Alex's shoulders moved as she laughed, her cheek hovering near Piper's but careful not to disturb the bronzer she'd been applying. "Little entrepreneur, I like that. A little nose-full then? Whet your appetite?"

"Yeah, just a taste, so I know if all this trouble," she said gesturing with her makeup brush, "is worth it."

Alex placed her hands firmly on Piper's waist, spinning her to face away from the mirror and towards her. Alex ducked her head leaning in to kiss Piper.

"Uh uh!" Piper said jerking her head back. "You're wearing red, I'm doing neutrals tonight. That'll take forever to get off." She smiled coyly.

Alex raised an eyebrow, a slow smile bending the corners of her lips. Without looking away, she tugged Piper's towel loose, allowing it to fall to the floor. Piper held eye contact, her skin pebbled with goosebumps. Alex glanced down at Piper standing before her, their bodies only inches apart. She smiled appreciatively and lowered her head to Piper's breasts.

"No!"

"What. The. Fuck?" Alex said, slightly annoyed, standing straight again.

"I'm wearing a cream silk camisole tonight and if you get lipstick all over me…" Piper smirked.

"Fine, you know what?" Alex said, taking a step away from Piper, "No deal!"

"Wait. Wait. Wait," Piper said, reaching for Alex's arm. "There're places you can kiss where the lipstick stains won't matter…" Piper smiled, knowing Alex would get her meaning.

"But then I have to remake my face and we're two and half hours late instead of two," Alex replied, her smirk matching Piper's.

"So, I guess we're at a standoff?" Piper said, pouting and batting her lashes subtly.

"A good businesswoman knows how to seize opportunity from failure," Alex replied. She turned Piper's nude body back towards the mirror and closed the distance between them. Her chin settled on Piper's shoulder. In the reflection, they both watched Alex's hands cover and caress Piper's breasts. As Alex's hands kneaded, Piper raised her eyes to watch Alex, who was intent on watching what her hands were doing and the response of Piper's nipples. Alex squeezed firmly, Piper moaned softly. She raised her eyes to meet Piper's once more, smiling languidly at Alex's reflection in the mirror. She shifted to lean back, her head resting on Alex's shoulder.

"I really want to make this deal with you," Alex intoned, her voice low and full of gravel in Piper's ear, "so I'm willing to meet in the middle."

One of Alex's hands freed itself from Piper's breast and began to drag slowly down the side of her ribs to her stomach. Alex bowed her head to watch Piper's body tense in response to her light touches across her stomach, a sensitive spot of which Alex always took advantage. Her fingertip circled Piper's jutting hipbone and followed the crease of her thigh to her bare lips. Piper watched in the reflection until Alex's hands moved beyond the mirror's lower edge. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Alex's hand brushed Piper's lips. On the downward stroke, she applied pressure, on the upward stroke, she parted Piper's lips and allowed her fingers to slide through the slickness, causing her to squirm. She applied pressure and stroked in increasingly tight circles until Piper's breath became ragged in her ear. A rough callous on the side of Alex's index finger dragged roughly against her tender flesh. Her finger dipped lower and slid effortlessly inside, producing a half moan, half groan from Piper. Piper reached back, hand around Alex's neck, her eyes unfocused as Alex removed her fingers and trailed wetness between her lips.

Piper reached down and moved Alex's hand back in position to slide inside her again. Piper hummed. "Is that what you want, baby?" Alex asked. Piper didn't open her eyes but whimpered as Alex's hand reached a steady pace, sliding in and out. Piper's hand clutched the back of Alex's neck tighter. "You want me to curl my fingers just like this?" Piper moaned loudly, her hips bucking. Piper felt Alex's fingers stroke inside her and she smiled as the beginning of a familiar sensation started creeping up her spine. She whimpered.

Alex's hand stopped moving and she gently pushed Piper to stand on her own.

Piper's eyes shot open, taking a beat to focus. "What?" She said staring in disbelief first at Alex's reflection and then turning around to face her. "Why did you stop?"

Alex smiled and ran her still wet fingers across her own lips before tasting them, "You said just a taste…"

Piper frowned, "That's cruel!" She punched Alex in the shoulder.

Alex chuckled as she took a step towards the bathroom door. "It was your game, you made the rules."

Piper rolled her eyes, her breath still running slightly ahead of her.

"Was the sample convincing? Do you wanna buy what I'm selling?"

Piper said nothing but leaned into Alex, placing her mouth on the spot she knew was most sensitive on Alex's neck. Her tongue stroked the junction of her neck and shoulders tenderly, followed immediately by a sharp pinch of her teeth. Alex flinched, laughing as Piper looked up at her.

"I'm taking that as a 'yes'. The faster you get ready, the faster we get there, and the faster we get back," Alex said stepping away from Piper. "It's all up to you now."

* * *

**Part Two**

Alex shifted from leaning against the doorframe of the passenger side of the truck, angling sideways to rest her hand on the inside of Piper's knee. Piper shot her a look as they slid smoothly to a stop at a four-way intersection and waited their turn.

"You like driving her?" Alex asked, referring to the newly restored, matte black 1957 Chevy pickup truck in which they were riding. Her fingers slid across the black stitched red leather benchseat to trace a tight circle on the inside of Piper's knee, the silk crepe pants transferring the warmth of Alex's touch to Piper's skin with little resistance.

Piper smirked, looking down at Alex's hand on her thigh. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Alex purred, her fingers figure-eighting higher up Piper's thigh.

Piper didn't respond but instead when they started moving, veered the truck so one set of tires thumped loudly on the rumble strips designed to wake up snoozing drivers. Alex cringed, pulling her hand back and looking out the window to see what just happened. Seeing nothing she looked back at Piper, resuming the trek of her fingers up her thigh. Piper turned the wheel slightly to hit the strips again.

Alex looked out the window and then back to Piper, "You didn't just-"

"I did."

"Pipes," Alex whined, "my red walls. Do you know how much those things cost?"

"Stop teasing me when you have no intention of-"

"I have every intention of," Alex said, staring intently at Piper.

"Can we ditch and go home?" Piper whined. "Please?!"

"I can't. I have to make a showing, everyone is-"

"I know," Piper sighed, "I know. So stop it," Piper said gunning the V8 at the next stop, "or Betty gets it."

* * *

Alex paused, holding the key to her ink black and blood red truck an inch above the valet's, in her opinion, too eager hand. "She comes back looking like she almost got scratched," Alex's eyebrow twitched up in emphasis, "and I'll have your nuts. Understand?" The valet swallowed uncomfortably and nodded, holding the keys like a precious egg in the palm of his hand. He handed her a neon green ticket stub. Alex glanced behind him at the parking structure and wondered how tightly they'd pack the cars in there.

"She'll be okay," Piper offered, rubbing her arm.

The moment the elevator arrived at the penthouse floor, they were escorted to an enormous room that looked like a personalized danceclub, complete with bar and dancefloor. There was sinfully quiet music playing as hors d'oeuvres were nibbled and the polite conversation of at least fifty guests promised to lull Piper to sleep in seconds.

"Great, we've missed the awkward 'find-a-conversation' part of the evening and skipped right to the interminable 'please-kill-me-I'm-stuck-in-a-conversation' part…" Piper whispered.

"Sixty minutes," Alex said sideways through smiling lips, "I talk to Remy, and we're back home with Jack and coke."

Piper caught sight of a waiter out of the corner of her eye, snatched a champagne flute from his tray, and took a large gulp.

* * *

Piper sighed looking down at the fourth or maybe fifth champagne flute in her hand, the bubbles were just now beginning to fog her brain. They'd arrived thirty minutes earlier and she was ready to leave. She smiled weakly at the woman who was telling an animated story to her and two other women. Glancing to her right, her eyes settled on Alex approaching.

Alex smiled at the other women and placed her mouth near Piper's ear. "Hey, baby."

Piper turned her head to look at her. "Can we go now?" she whispered, barely audible.

"We just got here," Alex said, stepping to within inches of Piper. "I need to talk to some people and then we can go."

Piper frowned in reply, "Promise?"

Alex leaned forward to speak in her ear. "I promise I will take you home and fuck you to within a second of your life, baby."

Piper felt her face and chest turn crimson, and took a deep breath looking around at the women standing nearby to see if they'd heard.

Alex leaned back and said in a louder voice, "Yes? Does that sound good?" The waiter, who'd learned to stay within Piper's gravitational pull, appeared and Alex took what looked like a gin and tonic destined for someone else's hands. Her eyes smiled upon tasting the liquid. As she moved the glass from her lips, a clear drop of liquid trailed down the glass rim and Alex moved her lips to catch it. Her eyes locked on Piper as her tongue reached the drip a small fraction of a second before her lips made contact with the glass. "Piper? Does that sound good?"

Piper's eyes flashed from Alex's lips, to her eyes, and back again. She nodded, her mouth open. Her mind struggled not to think about Alex's now ice cold lips and tongue between her legs. She felt herself twitch as she squeezed her thighs together, her brain disobeying and vividly imagining Alex's lips on her aching clit. Alex smiled ingratiatingly to the other women before handing her drink to Piper and striding off towards the group of men clustering in front of a leather couch and chairs on the other side of the room.

Piper watched as the men smiled and nodded at Alex's arrival. Alex smiled and touched the arm or shook the hand of each man in turn. They continued to stand as she stepped to the couch and was seated. A waiter brought a tray of tumblers filled with dark honey colored liquid and ice. A second waiter offered a choice from a box of cigars. Along with most of the men, Alex selected a cigar and rolled it between her fingers. The waiter stroked a torch to life and Alex leaned forward, crossing her legs and rolling the cigar gently between her fingers as she took several draws on the end. Curls of thick white smoke curled sinuously upwards.

Alex leaned back into the leather couch, her eyes steadily watching Piper. Even across the large room with dozens of people in between them, Piper felt herself flutter under her gaze. Alex exhaled a plume of smoke, and her lips twitched in a flicker of a smile before she turned her attention to the men talking on either side of her.

Piper bit her lip and sighed, "Fuck."

* * *

Piper smiled absently at the older gentleman sitting across from her. They'd already established that they had no languages in common and Piper relished not having to carry on another pointless conversation. She took a visual lap around the room, then again scanned the few feet around the couch where Alex sat only a moment before. Her eyes searched the room until she saw Alex standing in the corner talking to a tall blonde. As if she'd been tapped on the shoulder, Alex looked up and caught Piper's gaze. Alex's eyes flicked back to the blonde standing in front of her and laughed. The woman leaned into Alex and twirled a blue lock around her finger. Piper watched as Alex worried the sharp metal protruding from her glasses with her calloused fingertip.

Her inebriated mind had disregarded all caution and skipped back to the scene in the bathroom earlier. She replayed the feeling of the small callous on Alex's index finger dragging roughly between her lips. In her mind, she felt Alex's eyes on her in the mirror as she watched that tingle cause every muscle in her torso to convulse. Piper shuddered and shifted in her seat, taking a large gulp of her drink.

Piper shifted forward on the edge of the couch, the gentleman she'd be enjoying a lack of conversation with said something in a language she couldn't even identify. "Exactly," Piper replied, turning to flag down the waiter, "bringing me here to flirt with some tramp…"

She smelled cigar smoke and perfume a second before she felt the couch sag beside her. Her thin camisole stopped just shy of the waist of her pants and the unexpected touch of cold fingers on her bare skin made her to jump. "Are we leaving?" Piper asked the alcohol in her system amplifying both her voice and her need for Alex.

"Almost," Alex replied, "I just need to get in to talk to Remy, and we can go." Piper pouted, her hand stopping Alex's from roaming across her stomach and taking advantage. Alex glanced at the closed door guarded by Frank, a large unamused man, across the room. She leaned into her and whispered, "Come on."

Piper flashed her first genuine smile of the evening. She shook the hand of the silent partner, snatching her purse from the couch, and taking a step towards the elevator to leave. Alex caught her hand and shook her head. Holding Piper's hand, she led her further back into the penthouse. Alex pushed open what looked like a bedroom door only to be greeted by the pale rutting behind of a man whom she fortunately did not recognize. The second door they tried was locked. Piper pouted. A woman exited the bathroom across the hall from them. Alex glanced at Piper and pulled her into the small room with her.

The door clicked closed and Alex pinned Piper against the sink. Alex's hands snaked under Piper's blouse and her fingernails raked across her stomach. Piper groaned, forgetting her earlier protests as Alex's teeth pinched the skin at the junction of her neck and jaw. Her head jerked backwards hitting the mirror behind her. Alex hummed, her lips vibrating against Piper's throat and sending an indecent quiver up her spine. Alex forcefully tilted Piper's chin, her mouth, teeth and tongue crashing hard onto her neck. Piper felt her eyes roll back in her head and she gasped.

Alex pushed her way between Piper's legs, leaning into Piper's throbbing center with her thigh and rubbing. The increased friction caused Piper's head to snap forward. She looked into Alex's eyes and without shifting her gaze, pulled Alex's hand down into her pants. Even through her panties, the smallest flick of Alex's finger caused her whole body to convulse. Alex's skillful fingers pressed firmly through the dampness of Piper's underwear against her entrance.

There was a knock at the door. "Alex?" a man's voice said quietly.

Alex started to turn to look at the door, but Piper's hands prevented her head from moving. Piper shook her head 'no'. The man spoke Alex's name again, knocking louder this time and coughing as if that would get Alex's attention better. Alex's eyes darted to the door and then back to Piper.

"Please don't…" Piper whispered, leaning in to kiss Alex.

Before Piper's lips met hers, Alex answered, "Yeah, Frank?"

Piper frowned and pushed her away.

"Remy is ready to see you," the man she'd seen guarding Remy's door replied.

"I'll be right there," Alex replied watching Piper as she spoke. She raised her hand to wipe the lipstick off Piper's neck with her thumb. "Don't be mad," she said teasingly.

"Fuck off!" Piper exclaimed pushing Alex's hand away. She turned her back on Alex, wetting a paper towel and dabbing at the bright red lipstick covering the bright red hickey on her neck. She scowled at Alex.

"I _have_ to talk to Remy! Everything is ruined if I don't get his buy-in on-"

"Ten minutes."

"What?" Alex asked glancing quickly at her reflection in the mirror. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Ten minutes," Piper said steadily, "and I'm leaving."

Frank knocked on the door again.

"I'm coming!" Alex yelled at the door. "You can't drive like this."

"So I'll get a ride or a cab… or I'll walk!"

"Pipes, come on," Alex said as she put her hand on the doorknob.

Piper pushed past Alex to pull the door open and brushed past Frank, who looked even less amused as Alex stepped into the hallway to follow him. As she climbed the steps to Remy's office she glanced over her shoulder at Piper ordering another drink from the bar.

* * *

Alex stepped out of Remy's office and glanced at her watch. "Fuck!" As gracefully as she could, she navigated through the room to elevator. When the doors opened on the ground floor, she saw Piper talking to the valet.

She stepped to Piper's side and handed the valet the bright green stub he'd exchanged for her keys earlier. Piper turned her back to Alex. "I hope you weren't going to let her drive."

The valet swallowed and held a cell phone out as if to ward Alex off. "I was calling her a cab."

"Continue calling my cab!" Piper yelled, she teetered into Alex, who put an arm around her waist to steady her.

Alex smiled at the valet and said, "I'll give you an extra big tip if you get my truck up here in the next two minutes."

The valet smiled sheepishly. "I can't leave the podium and the other two guys just left to park cars…across the street."

"Call my cab!" Piper yelled.

The valet startled and began dialing again.

"No," Alex said, pushing his cell phone away. "I'll take care of her. What floor is my truck on?"

* * *

As Alex stepped through the doorway of the top floor of the garage with her arm around Piper's waist, she smiled. "Little shit actually listened," she said spotting her lowered truck parked douchebag style across three spaces in the corner of the roof lot.

"Why do you bring me to these things and just ignore me?" Piper whined as Alex led her by the hand to the car.

"Baby," Alex replied, "it's work. I have to talk to people. We don't get to live here or buy nice cars, clothes, travel, if I don't talk to people…"

Piper turned her back and leaned against the closed gate of the truck bed and pulled Alex to her. "What do we have to do so that we live here, buy nice cars, clothes, and travel… _together_?" Alex put both hands on Piper's cheeks and searched her eyes. "All this is fun," Piper said kissing Alex, "but I just want you."

Alex kissed Piper deeply, then smiled and leaned her forehead against Piper's. "You just want me?" Her eyebrow raised as she spoke.

"Ass," Piper replied, "you know what I mean."

"Yeah, you want me." Alex's hand deftly slid under Piper's blouse and she scratched from the back of her neck around to her stomach, kissing Piper as she did so.

Piper sighed and felt her knees weaken beneath her. "I want you," she whispered back, nodding her head. Alex's hands slid down the front of Piper's pants and panties, she inhaled audibly at the wetness she found. "I need you." Piper's kisses grew frantic as she clung to Alex's shoulders to steady herself. Alex's mouth still held a hint of scotch that made Piper's tastebuds warm as her tongue grazed the roof of Piper's mouth causing her to shiver and moan, the obscene tingle creeping up her back once more.

Alex pulled Piper to her and with one hand, pulled the gate of the truck down behind her. She maneuvered them backwards until Piper had no choice but to hop up slightly onto the bed of the truck. Alex stepped between her legs, kissing her, her hands squeezing her breasts. Piper spread her legs slightly wider to allow Alex to stand between them and to allow herself the friction she was now desperate to get. "Lie down, baby," Alex growled, her voice lower and huskier than usual. She leaned forward, their eyes fixed on one another, forcing Piper to recline onto the truck bed. She slid her glasses off her head and laid them to the side.

Piper's head thudded on the truck bed and she opened her eyes long enough to see the bright stars in the sky above them. She felt a rush of cool air as Alex tugged her pants down, while hitching up her own skirt and kneeling down at the lowered bed of the truck. Piper grinned at Alex her eyes glancing back at the sky for a split second before clamping shut as she felt Alex's breath against the inside of her thigh. She whimpered. Alex ran her tongue down the inside of Piper's leg. Piper frowned.

Alex's mouth continued its slow descent undeterred. Piper arched her pelvis upwards, trying to make contact with Alex's mouth but Alex wrapped her arms around Piper's thighs and positioned her where she wanted her. Piper reached to place her hand on Alex's head in hopes of steering her closer to the pulsating wetness between her legs. Alex freed a hand and pushed Piper's hand away. Alex paused to look at Piper before affixing her mouth to Piper's now drenched panties. Piper groaned loudly and her entire body flinched as she felt the sharp points of Alex's teeth through the fabric.

"Baby, I _need_ you…_now_-" Piper squirmed.

Alex pushed aside Piper's panties and plunged her tongue into her.

"Fuck!" Piper screamed into the night sky.

Alex's tongue thrust rapidly in and out of her as her nose bumped Piper's throbbing clit. Alex replaced her tongue with two fingers as her mouth delivered kisses, licks, and nips to Piper's clit. A jumble of nonsense escaped Piper's mouth in response. Her hips bucked and Piper felt the thrumming at the base of her stomach shorten in frequency, becoming more insistent. Alex tightened her grip around Piper's thighs, holding her hips down.

Piper raised her head enough to make eye contact. Alex closed her eyes and hummed, 'mmmmm' against Piper before returning her gaze. "Give it to me, baby," Alex whispered into Piper's clit before once again shoving her tongue inside her stiffly.

Piper gasped and felt her back arch violently off the bed of the truck. "Ahhhhh!" she screamed as her focus on the stars above them softened and she shut her eyes tightly. A warm sensation streaked from the base of her belly to every cell in her body. She felt Alex's tongue slow its rhythm, delivering shudder inducing licks to Piper's clit.

Alex shifted to stand and lie down on the truck bed next to Piper. She'd deftly replaced the licks of her tongue with firm strokes of her finger, watching intently as Piper's body quivered in response. Piper reached to draw Alex's lips to hers. When her lips were but a breath away from Piper's, Alex began, "It's a long ride home…and I made you wait so long already…again?"

Before Piper could respond, Alex fingers plunged deep inside her eliciting a loud grunt. Alex's fingers slid in and out, twisting, and roughly colliding with the small button she knew would send Piper over the edge, she leaned into her ear. "Good girl, one more time so I can take you home and fuck you properly."

Piper wasn't sure if it was Alex's fingers or her sex drenched voice speaking orgasmic syllables in her ear, but her eyes snapped shut and she felt herself tumble forward into another trembling climax.

* * *

Alex put her arm around Piper as she started the truck. The engine growled to life and Alex smiled as Piper lifted her head from her shoulder and smiled up at her. Alex backed Betty out of the three spaces she occupied.

"Don't forget to tip the valet. He was really nice."

"I should charge him," Alex replied pointing at the stairs leading to the rest of the garage beneath them, "they got a free show."

Piper frowned and sat up enough to see all three valets in the stairway. As Alex weaved the truck down the four floors to the ground, they laughed as they saw the line in front of the valet stand was at least a dozen people long.

* * *

**A/N: So excited about S2 I had to jump in!**

**Thank you, Lady Bim for reading/editing.**

**Thank you, Ms A for reading! **


End file.
